The Night Monsters Came Alive
by Shiner Rah
Summary: When Kenjii Misaba finds that his Monster cards can coem to life and interact with him, humor and comody presumes. But when the Duel Acadamy is sucked into the Monster World, can Kenjii and Jaden find the strength to save the day?
1. This Is no Game

If anybody who's read Wings of Smash reads this, i'm sorry for the delay. Theres just not any time to work on it. Plus, I have a good holiday idea, so be patient.

Anyway, welcome to my first card game fic and my second overall fic!

DISCLAIMER: i think Konami owns Yu-gi-oh, but I own all characters other than monsters and show characters.

in your reveiws, please note any name mistakes i may have made. I'll correct them.

i did make some characters i've always wanted up, such as elemental heroes Draiger and Raigekino

Kenjii was a normal duelist, with a balanced Wind-Pyro deck. His white hair stuck out, though, because he was only 16. He wore a white sweatshirt,red pants and black tabi, or socks with sandals. His life changed...when his deck's monsters came alive.

It all started when he was 10. He loved playing Duel Monsters more than anybody. On November 1st, he saw a Harpie's Brother and a Harpie Lady flying through the sky. He had also seen some strange behaviors, such as a new kid at his baseball team bringing a bat like Ultimate Baseball Kid's. Now any kid would think these are just halusinations. That is, any kid but Kenjii. Now, enough chit-chat and on with the story!

11:02 AM,Kyoto,japan. January 10th

Kenjii: AND NOW! I SUMMON HARPIE'S BROTHER! puts a card on his duel disk, triggering the appearence of Harpie's Brother And now, Harpie Lady, attack The Maiden In Love with Claw Slam!

Harpie Lady claws through The Maiden In Love, but she is still there through the effect.

Enchanted Elemental Hero Draiger: Weird, why did she attack? I thought she was on OUR side.

Harpie Lady: Oh just snap out of it!SHES TAKING COMPLETE CONTROL OF YOU IDIOTS!

Enchanted Elemental Hero Raigekino: Err, nyah-ra?

Harpie Lady: Ugh...

Kenjii:Now, Harpie's Brother, attack Draiger with Mach 5 Boostclaw!

Harpie's Brother claws through the white- fur dressed and black-leotarded Draiger at hyperspeed

Raigekino: Nyah, your either with me or against me!

Kenjii: I'll end my turn with Monster Reborn, and i'll reborn Draiger back over on my side!

Draiger: Good to be back Kenjii!

Kenjii: Dont mention it!

Flare: Is it just me or are those monsters actually speaking with their duelist? OK, my move.Raigekino, be a dear and attack Draiger.

Kenjii: Not so fast! Activate trap: Mirror Force! This reflects an attack back at all your monsters! And technically, raigekino isn't YOUR monster! But he's still going out of the picture.

Flare: Drat.OK, i'll end by placing down a brand new Maiden In Love. In Attack mode.

Kenjii LP:1000 Flare LP:1000

Kenjii feild monsters:

Harpie's Brother:1800-600

Harpie Lady: 1300-1400

Elemental Hero Draiger:1700-1400

Flare Feild Monsters:

Maiden in Love:1000-1000

Kenjii Graveyard:

Monster Reborn

Elemental Hero Raigekino:1900-1900

Negative Knight:2000-0

Positive Knight:0-2000

Mirror Force

Flare graveyard:

The Maiden In Love:1000-1000

Defense Maiden

The Forgiving Maiden:500-2000

Kenjii: My move! draws OH YEAH! SCORE! POLEMYRIZATION! I'll fuse my Harpie's Brother with Gaia Wind to create Gaia Harpie!

Gaia Harpie

2000-3000

ATTACK! MACH FIVE FLASH!

Gaia Harpie Moves in a circle at Mach 5 speed,creating clones. These clones all shoot off a burst of light at The Maiden In Love.

2000-10001000. Duh. and Flare has 1000 LP. KENJII WINS!

Kenjii: VICTORY DANCE DASH! VICTORY DANCE!

Gaia Harpie: OK then. seperates

Kenjii and Harpie's Brother (Dash) do a fancy little victory dance with FF1 victory music! Harpie Lady and Gaia Wind join in and do the tango!

((This chapter was only to introduce you to some of Kenjii's monsters.))


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! this is KHMaster here with chappie 2! I now give you insight on 2 of Kaname's monsters and 1 of his spells!

Gaia Wind-400 attack,400 defense-Warrior/Effect-Wind -  
Effect:When Gaia Wind is destroyed in battle you may summon one "Gaia Earth" and one "Gaia Nature" to the feild from you Hand or Deck.

It's good stats are nice when you want to get two monsters on the feild snap.

Harpie's Family Flute-Equip Spell Card You may equip this only to "Harpie's Brother".Select 1 monster on the opponents feild. Replace that monster with a "Charmed Token"  
(100 atk,100 def) for as long as this card is on the feild. If that monster is destroyed, select a new target. When this card is destroyed, all of the charmed cards that were sent to the Graveyard go to the user of this card's hand. When the equipped monster has a monster charmed, he cannot attack.  
If there is no Monster Card on the feild, return this to your Hand.  
This card is useful when your opponent has you staring down the face of their strongest monster. Plus, once you whomp on their signature killer, you can keep killing their crummys with his signature killer!

Gaia Earth-300 atk,500 dfn-Warrior/Effect-Earth Effect: Sacrifice this card the change the feild to Mountain,Wasteland or Feilds.

Very useful when run with a Winged Beast/Dragon/Thunder/Zombie/Rock/Beast/Beast-Warrior/Warrior deck! Or...maybe just a variety deck.  
Review response to the only guy who did review: I thought it was flare, not blair.

Disclaim! I do not own anything but Kenjii and his own unique monsters! I am making up the last names and stats i dont know so review to me my errors so i can edit them off!  
COOKIESANDMILK

Kenjii had to hurry to class from the duel. Luckily, he did have a ride with Dash the Harpie's Brother:At mach 10, the fastest Dash could go! Thats faster than lightspeed!

Later, at teh Academy...

Yellow Dorm Headmaster: And its a great day today as two of our best duelists:Bastian Hinata and Kenjii Minamoto!

Kenjii was sick of the Ra Yellow dorm. He missed Slifer Red,and Cyrus,and Chumli, but most of all Jaden Yuki. He had talked to the Headmaster, and he said that if Kenjii could beat Bastian, he could earn both the right to the Obelisk and Slifer dorms to sleep in either one and see both residents.  
He loved the idea,and accepted.

Kenjii and Bastian at same time: DUEL!

Kenjii: My go! draws hand I play... Harpies Brother!

Kenjii placed a card on his Duel Disk, and Harpie's Brother appeared.

Kenjii: I place 1 card face down and end my turn.

Bastian: Right! draws I summon Oxygeddon i attack mode and Hydrogeddon in Defense mode!

Bastian plays down 2 cards, and a sky-blue-water serpent appears next to a muddy-water rhino-like dragon with no wings or tail.

Bastian: Oxygeddon! Attack! water impulse!

Oxygeddon, the serpent, shoots a wave of 1000 ATK points at the opponent.

Kenjii: not in a lifetime! You activated Drainage Sheild!

A circular machine generates a pink sheild, blocking the wave. A pink line attaches itself to Kenjii.

The little bar thing rises over the top, indacating Kenjii having 9000 LP

Kenjii: You see, when you attack, and I activate Drainage Sheild, the attack is blocked and I gain LP equal to your attack monster's Attack Points!

Bastian: Great. I end my turn.

Kenjii: Ok! draws I equip my Harpie's Brother with Harpie's Family Flute!

Kenjii places a card into the machine. A flute wrapped in ivy appears within Harpie's Brother's hands. He begins to play a quick-rythmed tune.  
Oxygeddon is charmed by this tune, and starts to swerve to the rythm.

Bastian: What?

Kenjii: I chose Oxygeddon when i activated my Flute's effect! As long as Harpie's Brother is holding it,I can choose 1 of your monsters and make it a Charmed Token, decreasing it to 100 attack and defense points! And when that one is destroyed, I get to pick a brand new one!

Bastian: Drat.

Kenjii: Ok, now that Oxy is charmed, i cant attack with Harpie's Brother, so its your move.

Bastian: OK! First, i play my newest card! H20 Gathering Machine! Now, i can search my deck for a "Hydrogeddon" or "Oxygeddon"! Hydrogeddon! Come forth!

Bastian plays a card. A Hydrogeddon (the rhino dragon thing) appears next to it's twin.

Bastian: Now, i play Bonding H20! This lets me summon "Water Dragon" by sacrificing 1 "Oxygeddon" and two "Hydrogeddon".

Bastian plays a card on the feild. Oxygeddon and the 2 Hydrogeddons merge into a giant clear-watered dragon!

Kenjii: Dont forget! When the charmed monster is destroyed, I can pick a new one! Harpie's Brother, play a tune for the nice dragon!

Harpie's Brother plays a lovely minuet, charming Water Dragon.

Kenjii:Now, I play Polemyrization! And i fuse the Positive Knight and Negative Knight in my hand to summon the mighty Magnet Paladin!

A warrior that resembles Valkyrion, only this one has rounder shapes, appears on the stage weilding a sword with a magnet-stick handle and laser blade and a magnet-resembling Beam Sheild walks onto the feild with a red and white cape. He wears red and white,blocky armor.

Kenjii: Normally, fusion monsters cant attack on the first turn. But not when i play the magic of First Strike!

Kenjii plays a card in the slot above Magnet Paladin.  
Kenjii: When i equip this to a monster, he can attack no matter what!Peice of cake! Magnet Paladin! Attack his newly charmed dragon! Light Flux MagBurst!

The dragon is hit by a burst of light from Magnet Paladin's Beamsword.

Kenjii:Now that there are no monsters on the feild, Harpie Family Flute comes to my hand!

Kenjii takes the card out of the slot and into his hand. He also puts First Strike in the Graveyard, as he used it.

Kenjii:9000 Bastian:1100

Kenjii: And now Harpie's Brother is free to attack! Mach 5 Boostclaw!

Harpie's Brother puts the flute away and claws through Bastian.

Kenjii:9000 Bastian:0

Winner: Kenjii Minamoto

Kenjii: I RULE! 


End file.
